


Blackmail

by HPFandom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: First Time, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-05
Updated: 2006-10-05
Packaged: 2018-09-30 10:09:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10160867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFandom_archivist/pseuds/HPFandom_archivist
Summary: Harry’s lost his irreplacable homework, and Malfoy happens to find it. Lucky, lucky Malfoy, I’d say…





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

A/N: Originally posted on LJ. Pure smut. First time, with slightly rough stuff. Plus a dash of fluff, and a sprinkle of snarkiness- oh joy! I heftily disclaim all Harry Potter characters, since I’m not J.K. Rowling. I hope I won’t go to jail by sticking said characters in my pants. 

=-=-=

Harry was shoved into the room with such a reckoning force that he stumbled over his own two feet. “Malfoy!”

Draco Malfoy followed closely, shutting the door with his eyes glinting. “You walk too slow.” 

Harry sputtered indignantly as Malfoy brushed past him, surveying the room with obvious delight. The room was furnished simply: a Victorian full-length mirror off to the side, a bed with wide berth and clean sheets, and lastly, a mahogany bedside table. Harry Potter glanced at the surroundings too, and visibly gulped as he saw the large, white mattress that to Harry, seemed to whisper quiet promises of the night. 

As if sensing Harry’s uneasiness, Malfoy turned around and smirked. 

“Your end of a bargain, Potter.”

Harry tried to ignore the flash of desire that went down his spine at those drawled words. He looked away, fingers visibly fumbling as he raced to take off his tie, ears growing hotter as Malfoy stood there, staring at Harry almost… hungrily. He couldn’t believe that he was being blackmailed into this stupid arrangement, and what’s more, that he was actually enjoying it.

“Oh _please_ ,” Malfoy noted wryly, settling himself down on the foot of the bed, “Don’t let me keep you waiting.”

Glaring his best glare under the circumstances, Harry quickened his pace, biting his lips as his shirt fell to the ground. Malfoy beckoned him with a hand, and so he took a step forward, watching as steel gray eyes traveled lazily down Harry’s form.

There was silence for a moment, and Harry did not change it. He looked away, disgruntled, fearing that at any moment Malfoy would tell him to drop his pants. Despite having agreed on this foolish bargain, (as if he had much choice) he wasn’t sure he was prepared for it all.

He had never fucked, nor been fucked, by anyone. Of course, he’d had many chances— but he’d turn them all down, believing that sex complicated friendship, which in his view, was far more important than a raunchy tumble. 

Well, Harry thought, at least there’s nothing lost here. 

Still, having his first time with his rival really wasn’t what he had imagined— _ever_. He wondered if there could be anything more humiliating, especially since he could feel himself stiffening between his legs.

Malfoy had a husky tone as he looked Harry in the eye and asked, “Are you a virgin, Potter?”

Harry was startled not only by the question, but also for the fact that he couldn’t bring himself to answer. Harry considered lying, but against that steely gaze, and armed with only that tell-tailing flush, Harry could only give a short nod. Malfoy’s face cracked into a full-fledged smirk. There was a predatory glimmer in his eye as he reached out a hand, and trailed long, aristocratic fingers down Harry’s torso. Harry fought back a shiver, but the blonde still noticed, and he grinned even further.

The truth was, Draco Malfoy had been eyeing him all school year. He’d still taunted, that was true, but there was always that new tension in the air whenever he confronted him. There were also those snide comments that insinuated a sexual innuendo. 

And now, what could be more obvious than the blackmail he’d set up for him? An ‘agreement’, in Malfoy’s language, was to fuck senseless in the Room of Requirement in exchange for Harry’s potions assignment, which had been lost and found by him in the first place.

“Sit on my lap.” 

Harry snapped up in attention as Malfoy gave orders. 

“Facing me. Straddle me with your knees on the bed. That’s it…” 

Malfoy was practically pulling Harry onto him, and Harry shifted uncomfortably as he was forced to lean towards the blonde, lest risk falling backwards onto the floor. Malfoy shifted him to a more comfortable position, sliding his hands all over the bare skin of Harry’s torso as he did so. 

Harry could feel himself grow harder as his clothed erection kissed against Malfoy’s own, solid bulge. He felt the blonde’s tongue on his jaw line, and instinctively struggled back, but Malfoy held his wrists tightly.

“Malfoy, I…err… don’t think I can… Oh…” Harry ended with a long sigh as Malfoy’s soft lips traveled up his neck, reaching a sensitive spot just below his ear. 

“It’s Draco,” Malfoy whispered, smirking as Harry’s breath hitched. The blonde grew even more excited, grinding his pelvis up against the Gryffindor’s weight. He gave a dark moan.

“Have you ever kissed anyone, then?” Malfoy purred, letting Potter’s wrists go in favor of the Gryffindor’s waist. 

“Y-yes,” Harry stammered in reply. Malfoy’s gaze flickered upwards, growing steely. “With who? When?”

“Cho… From Ravenclaw.”

Malfoy, apparently not pleased with this information, nipped at Harry’s neck a little harshly. Harry gasped, startled as he realized that Malfoy had begun licking and sucking at the small bruise. He felt a finger caress the hardened nub of his nipple. 

“Will you do it again?” Malfoy’s whisper came out as a hiss, as if threatening. Harry shook his head, and in a sudden bout of Gryffindor courage, turned his face towards Malfoy and kissed him.

He wasn’t sure what compelled the kiss, but it was a tantalizing one. Gentle at first, soft lips meeting each other tentatively. Then Harry slid his tongue to taste a little more. Malfoy, aroused by this, pushed forward and caught Harry in a lip lock, the passion growing fiercer as he pressed deep, invading the ravenhead’s mouth with his dominating tongue, and laying claimage on him. Harry was breathless when it was over.

“Fuck,” Malfoy cursed, practically throwing Harry to the bed. It took only a moment before the Slytherin was right on top of him, ravaging him with angry kisses and insistent hands. 

Anxiety forgotten, Harry frantically pushed down Malfoy’s pants, and Malfoy moaned, ripping away the last of Harry’s own clothing. Harry arched back as hands grazed over his naked hips, his thighs, his arse. He groaned as he felt a hot wet tongue laving at his collarbone, tracing down to his chest.

Malfoy’s paused, looking up, “Tell me you want me to fuck you, Harry,”

Harry groaned, frustrated. It was one thing to shag something, but it was entirely something else to admit to wanting it. He shifted on the bed, watching as Malfoy’s cock pulsed and leaked at the sight of him. 

“Yes,” he gulped, “Please, please fuck me…” 

Malfoy straightened in a moment, swiping a jar of lube he’d spied earlier from the bedside table. He squeezed a humongous dollop and slicked it on his painfully hard erection. The next dollop he’d spread on Harry’s entrance.

Malfoy realized that had never felt so incredibly horny in his entire life, and it would have scared him, if it hadn’t felt so damn good. He swiftly inserted one long, graceful finger into Harry’s entrance, watching as the other boy bucked and spread his legs. Malfoy groaned, crawling on top of this wanton beauty as he swirled his finger into the smoldering pocket of heat. 

“Draco… slowly…” Harry muttered, hands falling onto Malfoy’s shoulders. Malfoy bit his lip— he’d forgotten that it was Potter’s first time, but there was something so unbelievably erotic about his expression that all Malfoy wanted to do was fuck him raw. Trying to be slower this time, he added a second digit.

He saw Potter wince, but couldn’t help but jab some more into that slick, tight hole. Harry gasped, closing his eyes shut, sweat droplets beginning to form on his brow. Malfoy leaned forward to lick the salty wetness, scissoring his fingers inside Harry. 

Unable to hold back now, Malfoy rescinded his fingers, and propped the other boy to sit up, maneuvering them so that Malfoy was behind Harry, with the Boy-Who-Lived kneeling, knees wide apart. Malfoy snaked his hands around the other boy’s waist, gliding down to slender hips as he drew Harry’s buttocks closer to the head of his raging prick.

“Harry,” Malfoy groaned out thickly, “Look in front of us. The mirror.” He rubbed the tip of his cock onto the hot entrance, and Harry moaned, thrusting his head back.

Harry was embarrassed as hell as he saw himself, blushing like a virgin yet looking as hot and wanton as he felt. The mirror echoed their movements perfectly; Harry slowly impaling himself onto Malfoy’s cock, with Malfoy behind him, panting raggedly, trying his best not to just thrust up.

Malfoy’s breaths grew harsher as the tip of his cock entered the unbelievable tightness, creating a sloshing noise that only aggravated his arousal. He glanced over Harry’s shoulder, and locked eyes with him through the mirror.

“Can I go faster?” Malfoy moaned, gripping Harry’s waist tighter. Harry winced as Malfoy began pushing down more insistently, yet agreed that they were too horny to take it slow anyway. With a long sigh of pleasure, mixed with a look of slight pain, Harry impaled himself on the turgid length.

Malfoy yelped in complete bliss. In one striking second, he was fully inside, and it was so fucking tight he was tempted to cream already. But he held himself in check, breathing deeply and letting Harry get accustomed to his size. Harry was wiggling a little, tight entrance clenching, so it was hard for Malfoy to manage. 

“Fuck, Draco,” Harry whispered, when Malfoy decided he wanted to see more of Potter, and spread the boy’s knees further apart, gaze devouring the candy displayed on the mirror. Harry’s hands were on either side, gripping the bed tightly, and he trembled at the strain of his position.

Malfoy reached around and grasped Harry’s cock, milking it, and watched, fascinated, as the mirror exposed every detail, from Harry’s red-faced look of agonized lust, to the wet and drooling cock in his hand, and to his own prick, impaled and disappearing into the other boy.

Without warning, Malfoy thrust up with a loud cry, causing a tremor of pleasure to run down Harry’s whole body. He bounced as Malfoy began to thrust, first slowly and firmly, and then with more speed and friction, until the room was filled with grunts and noise and curses.

Harry was flushed, his face open with expression, and Malfoy only got hornier. 

“More,” Harry whispered in between bated breath. 

_More_! Malfoy repeated in his head. Here he was, ramming into the Boy Who Lived, the boy whom he had been obsessing over for six years, and he was asking for more! His cock pounced at the chance, rutting up to meet Harry’s tight hole.

At the surprising thrust, Harry was propelled forward. It was lucky that there was still bed space for him, and he came face to face with the white sheet, his arse arched upwards. 

Malfoy followed with him, his cock still embedded deep within. But now Harry’s position was more vulnerable, and Malfoy could feel himself rising in climax. With Harry’s arse perking up, he pounded down with almost violent thrusts, with Harry writhing with pleasure. 

“Wait, Malfoy— stop!”

The harsh cry forced Malfoy to pause. A flood of guilt washed over him. _I’ve been to rough, I’d forgotten he’s just—_

In a moment of panic and astonishing concern, he drew out of Potter and turned him gently, so that now they were facing each other. Harry’s eyes were lidded, and his flesh was damp with sweat, and his own erection was still hard and dripping with precum.

“What is it? Did I hurt you?”

Harry blushed, but beckoned Malfoy closer. “A bit,” he conceded, but spread his legs wide. “Sorry,”

“Don’t say sorry, Gryffindor ponce,” muttered Malfoy, brushing a stray lock of hair from Harry’s face. Harry groaned, frustrated, “Again, Draco. Fuck me again…”

If Malfoy were less aroused, he’d have laughed, but as it was, Harry wasn’t the only one about to expel his load. 

Being more careful this time, Malfoy gripped Harry’s legs up and kept them wide apart—a bit wider than his shoulders. Gently, he eased his way into Potter again.

God— it was a great feeling to regain that clamped hotness once more. And it was contracting almost exquisitely, squeezing his cock. He gave one long thrust, which Harry rewarded with a long moan.

“Shit—what was—oh gods, again Draco!”

Malfoy smirked to himself. He’d hit Harry’s right spot— the prostate. He thrust in deeper, impossibly deep, holding Harry’s legs as wide as he could manage. 

Harry let out a scream, flinging his head back as he felt Malfoy hit that spot again. And again. And again. Malfoy was speeding up once more, until his hands were no longer keeping his legs up, but were anchoring the him as he came on top of the ravenhead, thrusting.

“I love you,” Malfoy suddenly gasped in between a pant. Malfoy clearly didn’t mean that to slip, but they did not linger in that surprise— for Harry gave an erotic scream, convulsing, his cock squirting warm fluid liquid between them. Malfoy pounded faster until he too, came with a resounding cry.

=-=-=

“I didn’t mean to hurt you,” Malfoy whispered after a long time of lying down on the bed with each other in their arms. “I didn’t mean to be so rough.”

It was an awkward talk, for a pair who spoke only in snide comments and insults. Harry nodded, and breathed evenly. His arse was raging sore. “I wanted it that way. For a first… It was… Explosive.”

Malfoy snerked, obviously biting back a chuckle, “Then be glad I blackmailed you to this room, Potter.”

“Then you’ll give me back my potions assignment? It’s impossible to redo everything tonight…”

Malfoy pondered for a little while, a mischievous glint in his eye. “I don’t know. You scared the shites off me when you told me to stop back there, so perhaps you’d do without you homework… as punishment…”

“Malfoy…” Harry intoned, warningly, but Malfoy only looked at him with a curious expression. The blonde gave a wide smirk, “But if I toss out my potions assignment, would I get a detention with you?”

Harry rolled his eyes. “Fantasizing about Snape watching us, are you? No thanks. And if you don’t want them essays, you can donate them to me.”

Malfoy tightened his hold on Harry. “I think I’d rather gotten used to the novelty of Harry Potter in Potions detention.” 

They let the silence reign again, both boys lost in thought. Harry, who had believed that losing his virginity to Malfoy would be nothing short of humiliating, was thinking about how well, no—how exquisitely beautiful everything had gone. And Malfoy… Well, he was just fucking delirious with joy.

“Draco?”

“Mmm?”

Harry closed his eyes, completely sated, and drifting off to sleep. “I think I might… might… _might_ , love you too.” 

Malfoy cracked a stupid grin, and surprisingly, a small blush, but Harry hadn’t reopened his eyes, so he had missed it.


End file.
